My life away from you ONE SHOT
by Angylito
Summary: Nessie ya es mayor de edad y sus padres deciden de que a pesar de ser una Híbrida debe vivir lo más normal posible, es así como la alejan de su único amor, o al menos eso es que lo todos creen. Después de Amanecer


_**N/A: **__Uhiii este One Shot lo hice hace muchísimo tiempo, y lo encontré haciendo limpieza en mi laptop. Espero que les guste, narra un poquito la vida de universitaria de Nessie y la forma en que extraña a su Jake. Basada en años después de Amanecer. Disfruten!!! _

_P.D : En mi perfil está la portada :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Summary: **_Nessie ya es mayor de edad y sus padres deciden de que a pesar de ser una Híbrida debe vivir lo más normal posible, es así como la alejan de su único amor, o al menos eso es que lo todos creen. (Después de Amanecer)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**My life away from you – One Shot**_

"_**Mi vida lejos de ti"**_

_**NESSIE POV**_

Esta mañana me siento extraña, no recuerdo realmente si soñé o no, pues no tengo claro que es lo que me pone así, con una sensación de angustia, de ahogo, como si quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos algo que detiene el aire justo en la mitad de mi garganta. Algo que clama salir. Pero no sé lo que será. Es una sensación muy extraña, difícil de definir con palabras.

Supongo que no tengo mayores razones para estar triste, es solo uno de esos escasos días en mi vida, esos que te hacen ponerte madura y pensar en el rumbo que tomas en la vida.

Dicen que siempre después de las risas vienen inevitablemente momentos de pena, esa sería una buena teoría para lo que siento en estos momentos. Una buena excusa para sentirme tranquila conmigo misma. Y dejar de pensar que realmente si me estoy volviendo loca.

Una persona que acostumbra regalar una sonrisa espontánea a diario, se siente fatal en estos días, simplemente mi costumbre es andar sonriente por la vida, gritando de alegría y dando brincos locos por los pasillos de la universidad. Pues sí, desde que entré a la universidad mi vida ha cambiado muchísimo, mi madre y mi padre decidieron que debía tener el máximo de experiencias humanas, que ellos no dejarían que por mis condiciones especiales, dejara de vivir los procesos que todo adolescente normal tiene.

Sé que ellos me extrañan tanto como yo a ellos, estar tanto tiempo lejos les resulta tanto o más doloroso que a mí, lo sé y así lo siento, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de los seres que amo, es como si estuvieran cerca de mí, pero al mismo tiempo como si cientos de kilómetros nos separaran, para nosotros cruzar las fronteras era solo cuestión de horas, y dependiendo del lugar hasta me atrevería a decir que minutos. De vez en cuando los visitaba, pero últimamente no lo hacía muy seguido, supongo que es porque las despedidas y el regreso a este mundo nuevo son cada vez más penosas, y cuando debía alejarme de mi Jake se hacían casi insoportables.

Mi Jake, posiblemente él sea el causante de esta angustia, y es que lo necesito y extraño tanto. Es como si algo de mí, algo esencial para vivir se hubiere esfumado cuando no lo tenía cerca de mí. Desde que tengo memoria, jamás había sentido tanta la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado, no de una forma tan incondicional.

Ya casi es hora de entrar a la primera clase, y este paseo por los jardines de la universidad me recordaba a mi hogar, rodeado de aéreas verdes, el clima casi siempre nublado y húmedo, donde casi no había necesidad de esconderme, aunque mi piel no brillase tanto como la del resto de mi familia, debía cuidar las apariencias.

De pronto el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la primera clase me sacó de mi laguna mental, de mi extraño transe, tomé mis libros de Anatomía y me encaminé a pasos casi tan sigilosos como los de un humano normal.

Otra clase sin sentido para mí había pasado, como no siempre sentía la necesidad de dormir repasaba mis lecturas de noche, mi compañera de cuarto, JOY siempre estaba tan rendida al final del día que prácticamente podría asegurar que jamás se daría cuenta si yo dormía o no. Ella era bastante extrovertida, de una mente muy rápida, sobre todo cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con chicos. Era extremadamente guapa para ser una simple humana, su mirada estaba cargada de dulzura y a la vez de mucha sensualidad, si no la conociera hace dos años diría que es una de nosotros, porque su simpleza y belleza era digna de compararla con la que de forma innata poseía nuestra especie.

Ella era la única que prácticamente me conocía en este lugar, estoy segura que si no hubiésemos sido compañeras de cuarto, seríamos amigas de todas maneras. Ya que ella jamás había sentido envidia de mí como lo hacían las demás chicas en este lugar, todas me miraban de pies a cabeza cuando pasaban a mi lado, como si de por sí no tuviera asuntos de los cuales preocuparme o no sintiera vergüenza, como si no pudiera ser tímida.

Ambas teníamos una especie de magnetismo con los hombres, pero a diferencia de mi compañera, que me atrevo a llamar amiga, yo tenía un solo y único amor. Mi Jake era mi todo, mi vida, mi razón, mi universo entero, los comunes humanos no llamaban ni una pisca de atención en mí.

Otro día pasaba, y mi angustia seguía con la misma intensidad, casi sentía la necesidad de respirar de vez en cuando, mi garganta estaba seca, ya ni la ponzoña la humedecía, lo necesitaba.

¿¡ Y que acaso no se dan cuenta que no puedo vivir lejos de él !?

Esas palabras salieron en un grito ahogado, y por poco JOY se despierta.

Conforme pasaban los días mi ansiedad se hacía casi insuperable. Tenía que verlo cuanto antes.

Me levanté de mi cama cuando estuve segura de que todo el mundo dormía plácidamente y caminé hacia el corredor donde estaba la caseta telefónica sin que nadie pudiese notar mis pasos por aquel corredor.

Saque una moneda de mi ajustado pantalón y marqué el número de la casa de Billy Black.

No me di cuenta en qué momento mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera tan frenética, como si en cualquier instante saltara de mi pecho.

Nessie, eres tú!

Su voz sonó casi como música para mis oídos, sentí como si no la escuchase hace siglos, pero a pesar de eso, la forma en que ella me deslumbraba no había cambiado en nada.

Si mi Jacob, soy yo. Susurré las palabras con más entusiasmo del que pudiera controlar.

Te extraño. Ambos dijimos la frase al mismo tiempo. Que la risa fue casi predecible.

Jake. Dije con un tono angustioso.

Te necesito… continué entre sollozos.

Y yo a ti. Respondió sin pensarlo.

Crees que podrías…

Voy ahora mismo para allá. Dijo antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

En ese momento escuché como colgaba el auricular.

Cada minuto se sintió como horas, cada hora como si fuesen días…

Me cambié de ropa y salí rápidamente de la habitación, casi corriendo, algo que mi especie no necesitaba hacer, me dirigí a nuestro lugar secreto, un edificio de la facultad de Humanidades que se encontraba deshabitado, y que yo había decorado con velas y girasoles.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba en el rincón opuesto a la entrada y lo esperé…

Estaba casi dormida cuando un cálido beso en mi frente me despertó.

-Ya estoy aquí pequeña. Ya estoy aquí. Susurró tiernamente mientras me incorporaba.

No pude controlar mi impulso, y me aventé a sus brazos. Rodee con los míos su cintura, y casi instantáneamente con el contacto sentí su calor corporal que tanto me provocaba.

Tomó con sus manos y mi rostro, acariciándolo como nadie mas en este mundo podría hacerlo. Lentamente clavó su mirada en la mía, y delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los míos, presionándolos cada vez más fuerte contra los suyos.

Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, haciendo del beso aún más intenso.

No necesitaba palabras para explicarle como me sentía, simplemente inundé su mente con imágenes, y comprendió rápidamente como me había estado sintiendo.

Sin darnos cuentas ese beso nos llevó a una acalorada situación, caímos al piso, que estaba cubierto por una cobija de lana, caímos de tal manera que mi cuerpo quedó sobre el suyo, y en forma drástica la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón se hicieron aun más ruidosos y constantes.

Casi con urgencia comencé a recorrer cada espacio de su cuerpo, y él hizo exactamente lo mismo con el mío. Como ya dije, las palabras no eran necesarias, solo bastó un recuerdo, una imagen, para que él supiera perfectamente que es lo que mi mente y cuerpo demandaban.

Sus besos, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo se amoldaba a mi superficie como si jamás se hubiesen separado. Como si nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro. En eso no había dudas.

El comenzó a quitarme la incómoda e innecesaria ropa que impedía el contacto directo con su piel. Y yo bajé lentamente mis manos hasta alcanzar el cierre de su pantalón. Mi respiración y la suya se hicieron casi jadeantes, como si nos faltara el aire, como si nos diera un ataque de Asma. Aumentando su normal ritmo, llegando a ser extremadamente ruidosa.

Cuando terminamos de librarnos de esa estúpida ropa, volví a posar mis manos en su rostro, para mostrarle otro recuerdo, otro deseo.

Un gruñido animal salió de su interior cuando por fin cumplió mi deseo y entró en mi, para hacerme suya, para transformarnos en un solo ser.

Nuestros cuerpos tenían un ritmo natural, nuestras manos tenían un camino marcado para acariciarnos, nuestras respiraciones se acoplaban como si fueran una sola.

La piel de mis pechos desnudos sentían el calor de su cuerpo, que estaba cubierto de un exquisito sudor, miles de microscópicos cristales líquidos lo cubrían, haciéndolo una presa irresistible.

Nos besamos, acariciamos y nos entregamos por completo hasta que el sol amenazó con salir. Odiaba tener que volver a mi vida cotidiana. A esa absurda rutina. Volver a desprenderme de él. Si alguien se enterase de estos encuentros de seguro me metería en problemas y de paso me quedaba viuda antes de casarme con mi amado Jacob Black, mi padre tendría una excusa perfecta para llamarlo chucho y de paso sacarse las ganas de golpearlo.

Apoye mi cabeza en su seno, y recorrí por última vez su piel desnuda. Me incliné sobre él para besarlo con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho durante esta noche. Él respondió a mi beso como si también lo necesitase y me alejó suavemente de él.

Era la hora que tanto odiaba. La hora en que mi vida lejos de él debía comenzar.


End file.
